


Estelle and the World of VeggieTales

by PerkyGoth14



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Tammy Sparks is being her usual annoying self, Atticus decides to take Estelle out into a brand new adventure in a whole new world. Based on the tale of A Little Princess, Estelle goes to a new school and makes a new friend named Sara Crewe who has lost everything and must learn to love and appreciate life no matter how hard it gets sometimes while Estelle does the same.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Estelle was shown to be playing on her tablet, though she visited outside in her mother's garden. Dot rested by her feet and seemed to be asleep as today was a pretty peaceful and lovely day so far in the season of Spring.

"They always look like they have a lot of fun..." Estelle said, seeing notifications from Felicity hanging out with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as they visited a water park called Triton's Bay with a note that said: "#WishYouGuysWereHere".

"Oh, look at that; I never knew a lawn gnome could speak." Tammy's voice smirked.

"Oh, no..." Estelle groaned before turning to see Tammy.

"Oh, never mind. That's how you look everyday." Tammy smirked.

Estelle hugged her tablet with a glare.

"What're we doing today, besides being a nobody?" Tammy smirked.

"Having a life, you should try it sometime outside of mine." Estelle rolled her eyes.

Dot soon woke up and began to growl at Tammy as bravely and toughly as she could.

"Ooh, so scary," Tammy smirked."Well, I'll leave you two alone being nobodies while I go and have some fun at my party."

Dot continued to growl at Tammy, not liking her one bit.

"Party?" Estelle glared as she stood up, petting Dot softly. "You're having a party?"

"Oh, yes, anybody who's anybody is going to be there," Tammy smirked. "It's just too bad you won't be able to make it."

'This girl is unbelievable.' Dot thought to herself as she simply glared as she knew Tammy was just trying to get to Estelle.

"What a shame too," Tammy smirked. "There's gonna be a live band, a lot of cool food and clothes you probably don't know about yet, and even Lee is invited."

"Why would Lee go to a party from you?" Estelle glared. "He doesn't even like you!"

"He loved me first before you showed up." Tammy smirked.

"Oh, please, I highly doubt that," Estelle retorted. "Maybe in your dreams though."

"In your wildest dreams," Tammy smirked. "What're you gonna do, turn me into a frog?"

"Now there's an idea..." Estelle smirked to herself.

Tammy just walked off suddenly as Estelle snickered mischievously to herself.

"I don't think you should do that," Dot advised Estelle. "Your dad might not like that."

"Oh, I know, but it's fun to know I'd be able to do that." Estelle replied.

"Yeah, but don't stoop down to her level." Dot said.

"I know, but she just drives me crazy." Estelle said.

"Estelle, can you come inside?" Atticus's voice asked.

Estelle glanced over and soon brought Dot inside with her.

* * *

"Hi there, dear, how are you today?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Oh, same old, same old..." Estelle shrugged, rolling her eyes about Tammy. "Nothing special."

"Well, then this might change it up; I'm taking you on an adventure to a different universe." Atticus told her.

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"It's in England, but... Well... It's a strange one for sure." Atticus replied.

"How strange is it?" Estelle asked curiously.

"...I think it's better if you're shown," Atticus suggested. "I couldn't believe it myself until Thor told me about it."

"Hmm... I guess a trip outside of Southdale might be a good idea." Estelle had to admit.

"Plus it'll give you a break from Tammy." Dot told her owner.

"Yeah, that's true," Estelle said. "So when do we leave, Dad?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe after dinner or tomorrow afternoon." Atticus smiled.

"The sooner the better." Estelle said.

"Alright, then after dinner it is." Atticus smiled.

Estelle smiled back as she hugged Atticus and she soon walked off to get herself ready.

"This is going to be different, especially for her," Atticus sighed. "I thought I had seen it all until Thor told me about that new universe."

"Oh, this is going to be so great." Estelle smiled as she began to get herself ready.

"You're really excited about this, huh?" Dot asked.

"I think getting out of town is just what I need," Estelle smiled at her dog. "Plus no Tammy."

"I can still bite her if you want." Dot smirked.

"You know your parents won't let you do that." Estelle reminded.

"They don't have to find out." Dot smirked as she glanced away.

"No, even if she does drive me and others crazy, we won't resort to that." Estelle said.

"Fine." Dot pouted.

"Though I wouldn't mind it if Tammy was put on a bus to the middle of nowhere and was never seen again." Estelle smirked at herself as anime devil horns appeared on her head.

"Uh..." Dot said, unsure how to respond.

"What? Too much?" Estelle asked.

"Just a smidge..." Dot remarked.

"Hm... All right..." Estelle shrugged. "I'll tone it down a bit."

Akito was heard laughing a bit in his room. "I got you guys now!" he then smirked as he played a multi-player game with Ash, Tai, and Nate who were online right now.

"Don't mess with me, I'm a Pokemon master!" Ash smirked back.

"Well, _I'm_ a Digimon master!" Tai retorted.

" _I'm_ a Yo-Kai master!" Nate added.

"Yeah, yeah, we're _all_ masters, like _I'm_ a Loonatics master!" Akito rolled his eyes playfully.

"Otherwise I'll end up like _that_." Estelle whispered to Dot before they laughed together.

"So, do you have everything you'll need?" Dot asked.

"I think so." Estelle said.

Dot soon leaned in.

"Aww... Come here..." Estelle smiled and pet her dog.

* * *

Atticus had already packed a bag and read a book on the world that Thor had told him about, even thinking about and remembering what he was told about the world that sounded unbelievable at first. "This is going to be a very interesting adventure," he then said. "And I get the feeling Estelle will learn a lesson."

"Sounds like it." Patch said as he walked over.

Atticus smiled as he pet his dog.

"So, what is this world all about?" Patch asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Atticus said as he showed the book he borrowed from Thor.

"Whoa! Are those-" Patch began.

"I know, right?" Atticus nodded. "And to think we saw it all back in school."

"This is going to be an interesting adventure for you both." Patch said.

"And in that universe, Estelle's lesson will be from this story only... Well, you get the idea." Atticus said as he showed a classic book.

"You planned that out, huh?" Patch asked.

"I just want Estelle to be happy and not resort to violence, no matter how tempting it might be around bullies," Atticus nodded. "We've both been there."

"Yeah, like when I ran away from Puppy School 'cuz of Vendella." Patch nodded in memory.

"And where this adventure will help Estelle learn that lesson." Atticus said.

"So the universe will have its own version of _The Little Princess_. Cool." Patch smiled.

"Not to mention Darla had her own movie on it from when she first started out." Atticus nodded.

"She's really come a long way, but she's a lot better with you and your family." Patch replied.

"Our family, Patch, and I agree," Atticus smiled. "I just hope that Estelle enjoys this trip."

"I'm sure she will." Patch smiled back.

"Now we better be sure to have plenty to eat." Atticus nodded with a small smile.

"Of course, can't forget that." Patch nodded.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Mo soon called out to everyone. "About 20 more minutes!"

"Okay!" Atticus, Akito, Vincent, and Estelle called back.

"Knowing Mo, this'll be a great dinner." Patch said.

"Yeah, she makes the best foods, not to mention that she uses natural ingredients since she's a vegetarian." Atticus smiled.

"Yep." Patch smiled back.

* * *

After some short time, dinner was ready and where the family could tell by the smell. Mo smiled as she set the table and began to serve up dinner which was some special chicken with mashed potatoes, peas, and carrots with some dinner rolls.

"Is that organic chicken?" Akito asked.

"Mm-hmm," Mo replied. "Your Aunt Gloriosa gave me a recipe."

"Mm." Estelle smiled.

"Let's eat." Vincent added.

The family soon sat down together and began to eat.

"Did you pick up for your trip?" Mo asked her husband.

"Yes, I'm all set and ready to go whenever Estelle is." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, I am so ready after dinner." Estelle smiled.

"Guess she's really ready." Akito said.

Atticus and Mo smiled as they soon ate dinner with their kids. And where the food was all eaten within a matter of minutes.

* * *

"One family and we have finished dinner in a matter of minutes." Mo said.

"Yeah, well, playing that Hero Rising game takes a lot out of ya." Akito smirked.

"It's nice how you made friends with and introduced Ash, Tai, and Nate to each other," Mo smiled warmly. "They seem to be a great team together."

"I think so too," Akito smiled back. "Maybe we could all do something special in-person together if they aren't too busy."

"Yeah." Vincent smiled.

"I think that's a great idea." Mo smiled.

Akito beamed at that idea too.

"I heard that Jenny's parents are gonna go on a cruise with Madame Bonfamille," Vincent then said. "You remember her; the woman with the three kittens in Paris?"

"Yes, that was a lot of fun," Estelle smiled. "Tell Jenny we'll think about it."

"Sure thing, Estelle," Vincent replied. "You have a good time with Dad," he then smirked. "And don't worry about that pesky blonde. I bet she's not even a natural blonde."

Estelle smiled, looking ready to get going on the adventure. And where that's what happened as she and Atticus soon went off to the Netherworld and they soon went to the door that would lead to the universe that they would be heading to. Estelle looked around as they went off. Mo, Akito, and Vincent waved their family off and soon went back home until Atticus and Estelle would get back home.

"I was told about these doors, especially when I met The Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa," Atticus educated Estelle. "Each door holds a different universe where the Earth's rules are different in some way or another."

"Ooh, so where are we headed?" Estelle asked.

"Well, it's this one; now just remember to not panic because our bodies are going to change due to the universe balance." Atticus told her as he showed the door they were going through.

"How different is it?" Estelle asked.

"You'll see..." Atticus replied before he opened the door.

Once the door opened all the way, the father and daughter stepped inside and the door closed behind them as a magical blast cast over them and they walked off together in the darkness before a bright light appeared and they were in some sort of new world.

"Dad, where are we?" Estelle's voice asked.

"You'll soon see because we're coming out of a train station." Atticus's voice said.

"We're in a train station?" Estelle's voice asked.

"Well, sure, as far as the people in this world know." Atticus's voice replied.

* * *

They soon came out the doors as the light came back and they took a look around and to Estelle's surprise and amazement, the people in this world weren't even people... Somehow, they were walking, talking, and clothes-wearing vegetables!

"Huh? Dad, are we in a world full of talking vegetables?" Estelle whispered to her father before looking to see what kind of vegetable he was.

"Yes, we are, dear," Atticus smiled as he appeared to be broccoli. "It's very unbelievable, isn't it?"

"...What is this world?" Estelle groaned, feeling funny right now.

"It's hard to explain, but Thor mentioned to me that this is merely The World of VeggieTales." Atticus informed.

"Well, this will take some getting used to." Estelle said.

"Now for this adventure, Estelle, you're going to be staying with someone named Sara Crew." Atticus told his daughter before starting to hop.

"Sara Crew?" Estelle repeated before she hopped after her father before yelping as she almost fell.

"You'll get used to, and yes, you will," Atticus then said. "Consider this a brand new adventure with some new friends in a new world."

"She sounds like that one character from _The Little Princess_." Estelle said as she got back up.

"In a way she is, only this will be a tad different." Atticus said as he helped her along the way.

"Besides the vegetable thing?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, besides the vegetable thing." Atticus chuckled, a little amused.

They soon continued to hop along together as they got adjusted into the world of VeggieTales.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're finally in London!" A female voice beamed. "I wanna see a musical!"

"Musicals are so unrealistic. People bursting into songs for no reason." A male voice replied.

"May I take your bag?~" Another male voice sang to the male voice.

"Looks like it's one of those towns," Atticus teased Estelle. "Like where Belle came from before she met Adam."

Estelle giggled a little from what her father told her.

"Yes, please, get my baaag~" The first male voice replied to the first.

Atticus and Estelle soon ran into what appeared to be a male gourd and a female rhubarb who spoke first.

 _'Well, this is going to be interesting.'_ Estelle said before seeing one male vegetable trying to handle way too much luggage.

"Uh, you're gonna hurt yourself." One gourd steward said to the other who had several pieces of luggage.

"I can carry five more!" The other gourd steward replied as he moved the bags into a carriage.

"Carrying more bags doesn't mean a bigger tip." The first informed him.

"You don't know that." The second shook his head.

"Dad, how do they pick things up without having hands?" Estelle asked.

"I don't know honestly," Atticus replied. "It must be magic."

"That must be it." Estelle said.

"Papa?" A little girl's voice spoke up.

"Hm?" Estelle blinked before she turned her head to see a young rhubarb girl with an adult male cucumber.

"What is it, Sara?" The girl's father asked. "What're you thinking?"

"Is this my new home?" The girl asked back. "Is it, Papa?"

"It most certainly is, sweetheart," The girl's father smiled as the gourds tried to move the luggage. "We've reached London, England!"

There was soon the sound of something breaking, causing the adult male cucumber to look over to see the gourds with a suitcase labeled "FRAGILE".

"He did it." The two gourds lied as they tried to blame each other.

 _'Oh, wow.'_ Estelle thought to herself, unimpressed with how they tried to blame the other.

"Let's see if I can give you a better view." Sara's father suggested as he soon let his daughter look out all around them to help make her feel happy.

Sara pouted a bit as Estelle watched this girl, thinking about how much she, Akito, and Vincent hated the idea of leaving Greendale and moving into Southdale before they met their new friends: The Clark siblings. Not to mention, her very own boyfriend.

"Well, I suppose soldiers, even the bravest ones like you, don't really like going into battle either." Sara then said to her father.

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Sara's father chuckled a bit.

The luggage behind them soon began to tumble down as it came down on one of the gourds.

"Whoa! Careful!" Atticus said as he suddenly helped out. "Heh... That could've been messy."

"Gee, thanks!" The gourd replied.

"You have to admit, traveling on a boat all the way from Africa was a real adventure." Sara's father then smiled at his daughter.

"I suppose all I could think about was that you were going to have to leave today." Sara told her father.

"Her father's leaving?" Estelle frowned softly.

"Oh, Sara, I'm gonna miss you terribly, but I know you'll be brave." Sara's father soothed her.

"Of course." Sara nodded.

"And just remember, you're never alone, no matter what," Sara's father continued. "God is always with you."

"All the time." Sara smiled.

Estelle gave a small smile at the father and daughter's interactions.

"Because he loves you, always," Sara's father smiled back. "You're his little princess."

"And you're always a princess to me." Atticus then told Estelle.

"Princess?" The female adult rhubarb asked as she came over. "They're royalty."

"What? Oh, no, no, we--" Atticus spoke up.

"Take a picture!" The rhubarb gushed as she stood behind the fathers and daughters.

The gourd soon took out his camera and flashed a picture of the four of them with the rhubarb woman behind them. "Ha! I told you we'd meet somebody famous on the train or my name's not Razzi! Papa Razzi." he then grinned eagerly.

 _'I have a feeling we're in for a song.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

* * *

"Are you heading to the same place as we are?" Sara asked Atticus and Estelle.

"Oh, I think so," Estelle replied. "Uh... What's your name?" she then asked like she didn't know.

"I'm Sara," The girl replied. "Sara Crewe and this is my father: Captain Richard Crewe."

"Good to know ya!" The girl's father greeted Atticus.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Atticus smiled. "My name is Atticus Fudo and this is my daughter, Estelle." 

"Pleasure to meet you both." Estelle added.

The two fathers and two daughters seemed to become fast friends. The gourds soon followed them as they explored the streets of London.

"My little princess, I'm so blessed to be your papa, you're my everything~" Richard began to sing as he took Sara and spun her around before he let her sit on the luggage cart before one of the gourds suddenly fell on the ground.

"But what's truly best is that you're a child of the king~," Richard continued before giving her a skirt and an umbrella took like a regal young lady as they passed by various citizens in the streets. "It is God, the Father to whom you belong and no one can take that away~"

A young asparagus boy was seen searching through the trash to try and find something before looking to the traveling four.

"In good times or bad times, He's by your side and that's where He will stay~" Richard sang to his daughter as he bought an apple for her.

"That's really confusing." Estelle whispered to Atticus, referring to the apple.

Atticus nodded as he could understand that.

"My little princess~," Richard continued as Sara took the apple, but she then decided to give it to a kind lady across the street. "You'll never guess how much your young life can dream~"

The kind lady soon gave Sara what looked like a hug to thank her for the apple and where she had rewarded her with a flower as it was put in Sara's hair.

"My little princess, I confess for you are loved by me and loved by the king~" Richard sang as he bought the rest of the flowers as a bouquet of flowers for Sara as he carried her.

"God bless you." The lady smiled as she accepted the money.

"As you hold your head high, the world will see God's heart~," Richard soon sang with the other citizens who joined in like a big musical number. "And your life is lovely, you'll see~"

The tomato baker was shown to be baking rolls and the gourds tried to take one, only for him to see them and waved his wooden spoon at them.

"And as you live you'll find the king's love will shine through the bad times or trials through the lows or the highs in the dreams live or die you'll be~" Richard sang with the other citizens as he bought a newspaper from a young carrot boy so he could fold it into something as Sara threw the flowers into the air, causing them to rain down.

The wind then blew Sara's hat away which made her frown a bit.

"God's little priiiincess~" Richard finished as he caught his daughter's hat with a smile as she wore a newspaper crown on her head.

"And you'll always be my princess," Atticus smiled at Estelle. "We are part of each other."

Estelle smiled back warmly at him.

"Smile!" Papa Razzi called out as he suddenly took a picture.

"At this rate, you're gonna have to buy more film." The rhubarb told him with a giggle.

The camera was soon shown to not have any film in it.

"Film?" Papa Razzi asked out of confusion.

"Oh, wow..." Estelle giggled.

"Now, is your daughter going to the school too?" Richard asked Atticus.

"Yes, she is." Atticus smiled.

 _'I have a good feeling about this adventure.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"All right, let's go together then, my friend," Richard smiled back. "I can call you friend, right?"

"Of course," Atticus nodded. "This'll be great."

* * *

They soon hopped along before they soon came in front of a building called "The Minchin School for Lovely Little Ladies".

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Richard smiled down at his daughter.

Sara smiled back as she looked ready.

"Captain Crewe? Mr. Fudo?" A female voice spoke up as the door opened.

The four of them soon looked to see a female blueberry at the door.

"A blueberry?" Estelle whispered.

Atticus nodded at her, though he didn't say anything to attract unnecessary attention.

"Oh. You must be the Headmistress." Richard greeted the blueberry.

"Oh, goodness no!" The blueberry replied.

"Miss Amelia, is that the captain and the detective?" A female voice asked.

"She is waiting for you inside." The blueberry then told her guests before leading them inside.

The four of them soon went inside and where they saw a unique looking cucumber as she didn't have an expression on her face.

"Hello?" Richard asked the female cucumber.

Estelle didn't feel that scared, especially since she knew this someone was a lot like her Aunt Cherry.

"I am Headmistress Minchin." The cucumber greeted with a stoic gaze as lightning flashed in the background upon her arrival and a horse was heard outside, pulling a carriage.

"Lovely!" Richard smiled wearily as he removed his hat.

"Good day, ma'am." Atticus added.

"And these must be Sara and Esetelle; it will be a great privilege to have two beautiful and promising children at my school, Captain Crewe and Mr. Fudo." Ms. Minchin said to the two fathers.

"Sara's a true joy," Richard smiled proudly. "She's my little princess."

"As is my Estelle," Atticus added. "You should see her dance."

"Hmm..." Ms. Minchin smirked a bit.

"We rode a boat all the way from Africa," Sara smiled in excitement. "There was a storm one night and the waiters kept dropping the dishes!"

"Heh... Dropping dishes. Funny." One of the gourds said before one of the luggage fell to the floor.

"Ah, a clever child is a great treasure for an establishment such as mine." Ms. Minchin said.

Estelle gave a small smile.

"So, you're a dancer?" Ms. Minchin asked Estelle.

"Oh, yes, ma'am!" Estelle beamed. "I just love ballet, especially when my friends Barbie and Kelly taught me some special moves."

"I swear she's been dancing ever since she learned how to walk--... Erm... Hop around." Atticus added proudly.

"Hmm... Such a talented child." Ms. Minchin said.

"Uh, where should we put these bags before they crush us?" The first gourd asked.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Richard said as he came to the gourds and gave them a $100 tip. "Thank you for your trouble."

"Wowzers!" The first gourd smiled. "Thanks, Captain!"

The second gourd swiped away the dollar bill and took off with it as the first gourd joined him as the bags suddenly fell to the floor.

"Well!" Estelle glared slightly as the gourds just left like that.

"Amelia?~" Ms. Minchin soon called out to her blueberry assistant. "Take our new guests' bags upstairs."

Miss Amelia's voice was soon heard grunting as she began to do her best to try and get the luggage upstairs.

"Here, let us help you." Atticus told Amelia.

"Yes, please, allow us." Richard added.

"No, I wouldn't hear of it!" Ms. Minchin answered for her assistant. "Miss Amelia loves to carry things, don't you, Amelia?" she then reassured them before asking the blueberry.

"But of course!" Miss Amelia replied. "Though down the stairs is much easier!" she then yelped as she suddenly fell down the stairs with the luggage. "...Sometimes."

"I'll do my best to return for Sara's birthday," Richard said as he gave the blueberry a smaller bag before she took it and hopped up the stairs with the bag. "But until then, she's to have anything she needs. I'll pay every bill you send me, without question!"

"My goodness, Captain Crewe, are you certain? The room you have asked for is very costly." Ms. Minchin said to the male cucumber.

"Nothing to worry about; I have my money surely invested in diamonds." Richard told her.

"Show-off." Atticus smirked.

"It's true though." Richard smirked back.

"Diamonds? How excitin!" Miss Amelia beamed as she stood between the two.

"Where did you come from?" Ms. Minchin glared at the blueberry.

"I am very spry!" Miss Amelia defended.

Estelle and Sarah soon giggled after hearing that before Miss Amelia went to get the rest of the luggage upstairs.

* * *

"Be sure to buy Sara a mountain of dolls!" Richard continued.

"And I want to make sure Estelle has time to practice or perform ballet for her new friends or if you have any shows," Atticus added. "She's quite the ballerina, you know."

"Of course." Ms. Minchin said.

"Papa, don't be silly; I only need one doll." Sara smiled to her father.

"To talk to while he's gone?" Estelle guessed.

"Yeah." Sara smiled bashfully.

"I'll show you a collection that my dad used to get for me when he'd travel away from home." Estelle smiled back.

"You mean like this one?" Richard soon asked before he brought out a teddy bear for his daughter.

"A little bear?" Sarah gasped with a smile as she accepted the teddy bear.

"A teddy bear. They're the latest thing." Richard told his daughter with a smile.

"They sure are." Atticus agreed.

"He's perfect," Sara smiled at her father as they shared a warm embrace with each other. "And he's short and squishy so I will name him Mortimer like our old neighbor." she then added.

"Mr. Mortimer?" Estelle asked curiously.

"Mr. Mortimer owned a whole bunch of monkeys and he taught them how to juggle bananas." Sara explained with a fond giggle.

Ms. Minchin began to make some faces as she began to look like she was going to sneeze before actually sneezing.

"Gesundheit, Ms. Minchin." Estelle said, earning a horse neighing outside.

"Oh, uh, thank you," Ms. Minchin sniffled before glancing sharply at Sarah. "I seem to be allergic to your little doll."

"Oh, surely you don't mean that." Estelle frowned, feeling concerned about Sara having to give up her new teddy bear.

"She sneezed on Mortimer." Sara firmly pouted at her father.

"Maybe keep him tucked away, okay?" Richard advised, moving her on top of the trunk.

"Okay." Sara smiled softly.

"And as for Estelle, Mr. Fudo?" Ms. Minchin asked.

"Oh, come now, I'm sure you won't be allergic to a little doll collection," Atticus smiled. "I've been getting these for Estelle back when she was a little girl."

"It's a group of dolls called Regal Academy," Estelle beamed. "They're the grandchildren of popular fairy tale characters like Rose Cinderella, Astoria Rapunzel, Hawk SnowWhite, Joy LeFrog, Ruby Stepsister--"

"I see..." Ms. Minchin interrupted a bit. "See that you don't leave them lying around."

"Oh, I won't," Estelle replied. "I don't play with them anymore, but I like to keep them in my room like when I was little. They make me feel safe."

"Very well." Ms. Minchin said.

"All right, well, I think it's time to go." Atticus soon said.

"I think you're right, my friend." Richard agreed.

Estelle and Sara looked a little soft and sad about their dads going away.

"Are you learning me by heart?" Richard asked his daughter.

"I know you by heart; you are inside my heart, think of me everyday." Sara replied with a smile.

"I'm sure you do too, Estelle." Atticus said to his daughter.

"I have, especially when you had a case outside of town and would be gone for a while." Estelle replied softly.

"That's a good girl." Atticus beamed.

"I will, every day," Richard promised his daughter. "I love you so much, no matter what."

"We'll be back in time for Sara's birthday." Atticus told Estelle.

"Promise?" Estelle asked.

"You'd celebrate my birthday with me?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, if you'd let me," Estelle smiled. "Consider a new friend to be one of your birthday presents."

Richard and Atticus smiled fondly as their daughters became fast friends.

"I love you, Papa." Sara said once it was time to say goodbye.

"I love you, Dad." Estelle added to her own father.

Richard and Atticus soon hugged their daughters before leaving. Atticus and Richard embraced Estelle and Sarah and they soon went to get going. Estelle then looked out the window and helped Sara up so that she could see too. Sara looked very sad though once she was on her own without her father around.

"Now you will both put on your uniforms and report to class." Ms. Minchin told the two girls.

"Yes, ma'am." Estelle nodded softly.

Sara still looked sad and Estelle could tell that she was going to have to help this poor girl.

"I miss him so much right now." Sara frowned at Estelle.

"I know, but you won't be separated forever," Estelle comforted. "My dad used to travel and leave all the time when I was a little kid."

"You must have missed him terribly each time he would leave." Sara guessed.

"I did, but I knew that his job was important," Estelle said. "And so did my mother and brothers."

Sara frowned a bit.

"It got easy after we got older and he won't be gone forever," Estelle smiled. "I'll look after you. You can see me as your big sister if you want."

"You would do that?" Sara asked.

"Oh, sure," Estelle smiled. "I never had my own sister, so I always saw my girl friends and my favorite cousin as sisters."

Sara smiled back, happy to hear that. Estelle and Sara both soon went and got dressed into their uniforms.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Eventually..._ **

"Attention, French class!~" Ms. Minchin called as she stepped into the room with Miss Amelia.

"Good morning, Ms. Minchin." The girls chorused as a horse neigh was heard again.

Ms. Minchin looked annoyed at first before shaking her head and made an announcement. "Your new companion is here and I expect you all to be very agreeable to them," she then told the class before Estelle and Sara came to her sides in their new school uniforms. "This is Sara Crewe and Estelle Fudo. All the way from Africa and America."

"Bonjour, Sara and Estelle." The girls smiled at Sara and Estelle.

"Bonjour." Sara and Estelle replied back with their own smiles back.

"We have reserved these seats just for you." Ms. Minchin told Sara and Estelle, taking them to a couple of empty desks in the front row.

"But Ms. Minchin! That's MY seat!" One girl complained.

"That WAS your seat, Lavinia." Ms. Minchin corrected sharply.

"But--" Lavinia started.

"Miss Amelia, you may begin." Ms. Minchin told the blueberry as the girls each sat down at their desks.

Estelle soon sat in the desk next to Sarah and gave a smile at her since they were close together.

"Here are the words we will be learning today," Miss Amelia began as she sat in front of the chalkboard and began to write on it to educate the girls in their French lesson. "'Au Naturel', 'Faux Pas'--"

"Lavinia, what a pretty name." Sara smiled at the girl behind her.

"Hmph." Lavinia just glared at her.

Sara frowned after getting that reply before she and Estelle noticed the student next to her sitting upside down on her chair. Miss Amelia continued to write the words on the board, seeming unaware of what was going on behind her.

"Being French... Like 'la poneh' maybe..." The girl said as she balanced upside down in her desk.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Estelle asked the upside-down girl.

"Being incredibly board!" The girl replied.

"You remind me of Eloise." Estelle commented.

"But we've hardly begun." Sara told the upside-down girl.

"I'm Ermineguard, but you can call me 'Ermie'!" The girl soon said once she sat right back up.

"Well, hello and nice to meet you, Ermie." Estelle smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." Sara added.

"Did you know that French people have a different word for everything?" Ermie asked Estelle and Sara.

"Oh, but it's so exotic; every French word is a thing of beauty." Sara smiled.

"Yep, they sure are I should know; I have an Uncle Forte and cousin named Felicity who can speak French," Estelle smiled. "As well as my Aunt Cherry."

"'Every French word is a thing of beauty'. 'My aunt, uncle, and cousin can speak French'." Lavina quoted mockingly.

The other girls then laughed as they found that to be funny.

"Miss Crewe, Miss Fudo, a knowledge of the French language which is why it is at the utmost importance to endow such as yourselves," Ms. Minchin said firmly as she stood in front of Sarah and Estelle like they were in trouble. "Like it and know it! Now chop, chop, come to the front. Unless one of you has already been thoroughly taught French already."

"I have never really been taught French, but, but--" Sara started.

"I know a little--" Estelle added, starting to feel suddenly nervous.

"You must never say the word, but of when you are instructed to do things..." Ms. Minchin told them.

"What I mean to say is--" Sara tried to explain.

"Do not disagree with your elders, Miss Crewe!" Ms. Minchin scolded. "It's impolite~"

Estelle looked concerned for Sarah before suddenly...

"Je n'ai pas appris le Français dans les livres." Sarah suddenly said.

This caused Miss Amelia and the other girls to gasp.

"What?" Lavina asked.

"Where did she learn all those words?" Ermie asked.

" _What_ is she saying?!" Ms. Minchin demanded.

"That she did not learn French from books." Miss Amelia translated.

"Parce que mon père et moi nous en parlions souvent." Sara continued.

"Because she and her father spoke it to each other often." Estelle then added.

"Madame, there is not much I can teach Miss Crewe, her accent is exquisite, and Miss Fudo seems to know French from her relatives she's told us about." Miss Amelia smiled in astonishment.

"Exactly." Estelle smiled.

"You both might have told me!" Ms. Minchin said to Sara and Estelle firmly.

"We tried to tell you." Estelle told her.

"I-I suppose we did not begin right." Sara said softly.

The other girls whispered among themselves as Estelle and Sarah had a rough start of school.

" **SILENCE!** " Ms. Minchin hissed. " **SILENCE AT ONCE!** "

"I tried to tell you." Sarah pouted as she embraced her teddy bear.

Ms. Minchin began to look ready to sneeze before actually sneezing after Sara had brought out Mr. Mortimer, causing the other girls to giggle at how Ms. Minchin's hair was a mess thanks to the sneeze. And where Ms. Minchin didn't seem to like the new girls one bit right now. Estelle tried to keep calm and stood her ground.

* * *

Eventually, though, class was dismissed.

"I can't believe you speak and understand French!" Ermie said, gushing to Estelle and Sara. "You really are so clever, aren't you?"

"I'm not professional in speaking it, though I know quite a bit from hanging out with my cousin." Estelle replied.

Ermie soon exclaimed with a smile as she saw how big Estelle and Sara's room was.

"You okay?" Estelle asked.

"It's as big as Westminster's Abbey!" Ermie gushed at the sight as she came to the wardrobe closet. "Look at the frills on this dress! That's a soooft horsey! Those ballerina tutus are so pink! Are those sheets made of silk?!" she then went to jump on the bed. "I'm in Heaven!~"

"You sure are an excitable type." Estelle giggled.

"And funny." Sara added with a smile.

"You two are so nice to me." Ermie smiled at Estelle and Sara.

"Why wouldn't we be nice to you?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice girl." Estelle smiled back.

"I dunno! Most girls aren't," Ermie replied as she played with the stuffed horse. "Especially Lavinia."

"Oh, yeah, she seems like a real piece of work." Estelle nodded firmly.

"Every French word is a thing of beauty." Ermie rolled her eyes as she made fun of the mean girl in school.

"Let's not make fun of her," Sara advised. "Everyone deserves kindness."

"Even Lavinia? Even Ms. Minchin?" Ermie asked before another horse neighing was heard.

"Okay, that is starting to get freaky." Estelle said.

Even Ermie and Sara looked surprised and confused by the horse neighing.

"Even them." Sara nodded.

"Whose dolls are these?" Ermie soon asked as she came over to a shelf that had the Regal Academy dolls standing perfectly in line.

"Those are mine," Estelle smiled. "My dad used to pick one up for me whenever he traveled away from home."

"Whoa! Your father must travel a lot." Ermie said.

"Yeah, he would travel a lot." Estelle said.

Ermie soon noticed the books on the shelves. Estelle smiled as she got comfortable on the bed before looking over where Ermie was looking.

"Whoa! You actually have to read all these?" Ermie gasped at the sight of the books on the shelves.

"Have to? I love to read!" Sara beamed. "It's like an adventure on every page!"

"I think my Aunt Twilight would adore you." Estelle commented.

"It's like homework on every page." Ermie said.

"You mean you haven't read any of these books?" Estelle asked Ermie.

Ermie shook her head at that.

"Oh, Ermie, the adventures we're going to have together!" Sara beamed as she hopped off after taking one book.

"How?" Ermie asked.

"You could always imagine them," Estelle smiled as she and Sarah opened up the book for the girl. "This should be good. Let's imagine we're princesses in a palace."

Estelle, Sara, and Ermie soon closed their eyes so they could imagine being princesses in a palace.

"I'm going to feel like royalty, There's a throne and a crown in front of me~" Sara sang as in her and Estelle's imagination a throne appeared where she was sitting and a crown appeared next to it while Ermie didn't seem to see either.

"Where? All I see is a footstool." Ermie told Estelle and Sara.

"It's so fun and inviting~," Estelle soon sang to Ermie as she imagined a royal palace with Sara. "It's gonna be so exciting~"

"Huh?" Ermie blinked as she just felt confused as she didn't see what the other two girls saw.

"It makes quite a difference when life is more adventurous, if you try, you'll see what we can see~" Sara and Estelle sang together.

"Now you try imagining something." Estelle suggested.

"I think I see a chimpanzee~" Ermie sang as the room soon changed into a jungle.

"What a marvelous idea." Sara smiled.

"Look over there!" Ermie beamed. "He's swinging from tree-to-tree~"

"Oh, can he juggle bananas?" Sara asked.

"Oh, I hope he'll be a friend to me~" Ermie sang as the chimp dropped down behind them and juggled bananas with the power of their imagination.

"It would be so much fun to swing, swing, swing~" Estelle, Ermie, and Sara sang together as they swung and hung in vines like they were in the jungle. "So imagine every now and then life's so much an adventure when you imagine with me!~"

Estelle, Ermie, and Sara were soon seen sliding down the banister and where they soon end up on the bottom floor as they giggled.

"I haven't done that in years." Estelle giggled.

"That was awesome!" Ermie beamed.

Sara then suddenly sighed sadly.

"Whoa..." Estelle frowned. "Are you okay, Sara?"

"Papa and I love to imagine together." Sara said softly.

"You're not going to start crying, are you?" Ermie asked Sara softly.

"Your father and my father will be back in time for your birthday, Sara." Estelle assured her.

Sara then stood up and suddenly hugged them both.

"Seriously, how does that work?" Estelle wondered.

"You're both perfectly wonderful friends, Ermie and Estelle!" Sara beamed.

"Thanks, Sara." Ermie smiled.

"We should do this again sometime." Estelle smiled back.

"Like tomorrow." Sara suggested.

"Absolutely!" Ermie beamed in excitement.

Sara and Estelle soon went back to their room while Ermie decided to get going.

* * *

"Oh, this room just reminds me of Sofia's princess bedroom," Estelle sighed softly. "She would've loved this."

They soon saw Mr. Mortimer was on their bed.

"Well, hello again, Mr. Mortimer; what have you been doing while Estelle and I were away?" Sara asked her teddy bear.

Estelle and Sara both soon heard someone snoring and soon looked to see a carrot girl in servant clothes fast asleep.

"I guess we have a visitor." Estelle remarked once she saw the carrot girl.

"Oh! Little girl!" Sara gasped. "Oh, Mortimer, look how tired she is. I'd hate to wake her."

"But on the other hand, she might get in trouble if someone else finds her here." Estelle advised.

"Hello?" Sara soon called out to the sleeping carrot. "Hello, little girl! Wake up!"

The sleeping carrot soon woke up with a fright as she got up and began to realize that she had fallen asleep. "Oh, Miss! Oh, Miss! I've done a bad thing!" she then cried out.

"Now, now, relax, don't be scared, we won't tell anyone this happened." Estelle comforted.

"Yes, don't be frightened," Sara added. "It doesn't matter the least bit."

"I didn't mean to sleep! It was just so warm and I was so tired, I... Ooh..." The carrot panicked before smiling sleepily and she suddenly fell to the floor and fell back asleep.

"This could take a while." Sara said.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

A moment later, the carrot servant girl was seen on their bed before Sara blew on a horn waking up the carrot servant girl.

"Oh, Miss! Oh, Miss, I've done a bad--" The carrot servant girl started.

"We know. We know." Estelle told her calmly.

"I'm so tired all the time." The carrot servant girl said.

"It's really quite alright." Sara said as she picked up a slice of cake from the plate on her and Estelle's bed.

"You really look wore out, but we promise that it'll be okay." Estelle comforted.

"You ain't mad? You ain't gonna tell Ms--" The carrot girl asked before pausing and looking around before she finished her next question. "Minchin?"

Estelle rolled her eyes a bit as the horses were heard yet again from the name of the headmistress.

"Why would we do that?" Sarah soon asked.

"I ain't supposed to be around you or the others, Miss." The carrot girl explained fearfully.

"Please call me Sara." Sarah began.

"And you can call me Estelle," Estelle added before asking, "And why can't you be around us? We're the same. We're all just little--... Or rather, we're both just young girls." she then added since she was a teenager while the other two were a bit younger than she was.

"Oh, no, Miss," The carrot girl frowned. "We ain't the same at all."

"But we are. What's your name?" Sara asked as she handed the carrot girl the slice of cake.

"Becky." The carrot girl smiled softly as she accepted the slice of cake.

"Becky. What a beautiful name." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, uh, um, I best be going." Becky said as she decided to leave the room.

"You're welcome to come play with me anytime!" Sara offered to her newest possible friend.

"Thank you, Miss Sara," Becky beamed as she curtsied before leaving the room. "Thank you ever so much."

"You know what, Sara? I think you, me, and Becky are going to be the most marvelous friends." Estelle smiled.

"I think so as well." Sara smiled back.

"Don't you think so too, Mortimer?" Estelle then asked the teddy bear.

Of course, the teddy bear didn't answer her.

"I think that's a yes." Estelle then smiled with Sara.

"What do your dolls think?" Sara then asked.

"I think they agree too," Estelle smiled as she brought her favorite of all of the Regal Academy dolls. "This one was the first one my dad gave me and she was always my favorite. Her name is Rose Cinderella."

"She's beautiful as are all the others." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, she's my favorite of them all because she has the same name as one of my aunts," Estelle smiled back. "Cinderella."

"You have an Aunt Cinderella?" Sarah asked.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true," Estelle smiled. "My father and Aunt Cherry met Cinderella... As well as many other fairy tale princesses."

"Amazing." Sara smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Estelle smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, some time passed as the girls got settled and made the most of what they could in their new school together. And so, as the days passed, also came one special day.

"Look at the size of this cake!" Ms. Minchin gasped as she saw a rather large birthday cake for Sara.

"I don't think I have enough room to write 'birthday'." Miss Amelia said as she was writing on a banner that said: "HAPPY BIR" on it.

"Oh, honestly, the impertinence of this girl; always smiling, always pretending to be so kind," Ms. Minchin retorted. "And Estelle is no better."

"I think they really are that kind," Miss Amelia insisted with a smile. "Especially that Estelle girl. She seems to be the living embodiment of generosity."

"Ms. Minchin?!" Lavinia called as she came in through the doors in front of the blueberry's ladder.

"What is it now, Lavinia?" Ms. Minchin replied.

"Sara and Estelle are letting the servant girl play with us!" Lavinia whined to her headmistress as she knocked the ladder down, coming into the room as Miss Amelia cried out and suddenly crashed in the background.

"Becky?!" Ms. Minchin asked out of shock as if it was wrong.

Ermie laughed as she and the rest of the girls were playing Duck, Duck, Goose, waiting to have some cake.

"Bring on the cake! Duck! Duck! Goose!" Ermie smiled.

"Don't get too excited before that cake." Estelle giggled.

"Sara? Estelle?~" Ms. Minchin soon called as she came into the room.

"Yes, Ms. Minchin?" The girls replied.

The horse neighing was soon heard again.

"I'm getting real tired of that sound." Estelle rolled her eyes.

"My dears, it's time for Becky to scoot along and finish her chores." Ms. Minchin soon said as she looked down at the carrot girl.

"Yes, ma'am." Becky said softly.

"Oh, but I haven't opened Becky's present yet." Sara smiled.

"Becky's present?" Ms. Minchin asked.

"Come on, Sara, open the one with the big blue ribbon!" Ermie beamed. "It's from me and I wanna play with it!"

"I'll open your present in a second, silly, but Becky's present has me very excited." Sara smiled as she took the tiny package off of the present table.

"Okie-doke, I'll open it instead myself!" Ermie smiled as she took the present off of the table.

Estelle rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smile.

"It's a thing I made." Becky smiled bashfully at Sara.

Sara soon opened the present made by Becky and saw it was a rock with a monkey drawn and colored on it. "Oh, it looks like an adorable little monkey." she then smiled.

"Do you like it, Miss?" Becky smiled back.

"Oh, Becky, it's wonderful." Sara beamed.

"It's so cute." Estelle added.

"A monkey rock... Fantastic, but now Becky, you must leave." Ms. Minchin demanded.

"If you please, Ms. Minchin; I would love Becky to stay." Sara said to the headmistress.

"Yeah, please, let her stay." Estelle added to the headmistress with a smile. 

"But what would your fathers say when they see the two of you playing with a servant?" Ms. Minchin asked Sara and Estelle. "It is simply not appropriate."

"My dad would probably be proud that I made friends with someone despite their status." Estelle replied, a bit firm, though she tried not to get mad in front of an authority figure.

"And Papa would say that Becky is a little girl too." Sara added.

"Girls, Becky is a... A servant!" Ms. Minchin told them firmly. "She is _not_ like other girls!"

They soon heard someone knocking at the front door.

"We will discus this in a moment, you two stay here." Ms. Minchin told Sarah and Estelle before leaving the room.

"Whoa! Help!" Ermie yelped as she was tangled up in the blue ribbon from her present for Sarah as she tripped, landing on the floor.

"Oh, dear..." Estelle sighed, though she giggled a little.

* * *

The knocking soon got louder and louder as Ms. Minchin came to answer the door. " **I'M COMING ALREADY!** " she then snapped before she answered the door, thinking she knew who was at the door. "Oh! Captain Crewe, we are so thrilled you could--" she then gasped.

A male carrot was shown at the door with Richard's hat and a regretful look on his face which only meant one thing.

* * *

A moment later, Richard's hat was on Sara and Estelle's bed as they were by the window, looking outside as Estelle did her best to comfort the younger girl.

"Sara, I'm so sorry about what happened." Estelle frowned as it started to rain outside.

Sara didn't say anything and just looked miserable as she hugged her teddy bear for comfort.

Ms. Minchin soon came into the room to see the girls. "I suppose Miss Amelia has explained matters to you?" she then prompted.

"Yes, ma'am." Sara said softly.

"Your father has died and what's worse is that he lost all his money in the diamond mine," Ms. Minchin continued. "You must know what that means."

Sara stayed silent as she kept looking outside.

"You're not a princess anymore." Ms. Minchin told Sarah.

"So I'm guessing some of the stuff in the room will be sold to pay for the party?" Estelle guessed softly.

"Yes, all of these clothes and books," Ms. Minchin nodded before looking at Sara. "You may remain in this school, but not as a student."

"What?" Estelle's eyes widened. "Then what will she do here?"

"She will be a servant," Ms. Minchin decided. "No more pretending. The time for that has passed. You are like Becky now." she then added to Sarah before she left the room.

Sara held her teddy bear close as she was just emotionally crushed over what had to happen on her birthday. "I am like Becky." she then said to Mortimer with a sad smile.

"And this is no longer your room," Ms. Minchin then told Sara on the way out the door. "You are to sleep in the attic."

Sara frowned softly as she knew she wouldn't share the same room as Estelle anymore and that they wouldn't be classmates anymore.

"Remember to be brave, Sara." Estelle said.

"Yes... We must be brave, Mortimer like Papa wanted," Sara nodded as she held her teddy bear close. "All little princesses are brave."

"And no matter what happens, I will still be your friend." Estelle promised the younger girl.

"Thank you, Estelle." Sara smiled.

"Your welcome, Sara." Estelle smiled back.

"I am afraid that won't be possible, Estelle," Ms. Minchin said. "Unless you were to be a servant as well, but you are not."

"Sara is still going to be my friend either way, ma'am," Estelle insisted. "I really don't mind, especially since Becky's a lovely girl."

"But you are not to fraternize with servants," Ms. Minchin told Estelle firmly. "That is the rule of the school."

"What? But--" Estelle started before there was suddenly another knocking at the front door.

"Oh, what now?" Ms. Minchin glared.

Estelle soon went to put her dolls back in place and smiled as she organized them.

"Yes?" Ms. Minchin asked firmly as she got the door again.

"Hello, madam; I am sorry to say there was something that I had forgotten to tell you." The carrot man told her.

"What could you have possibly forgotten to mention?" Ms. Minchin asked.

"I am afraid it is about Mr. Fudo." The carrot man replied softly.

"Him too?" Ms. Minchin asked.

"I'm afraid so." The carrot man nodded.

"...I see," Ms. Minchin narrowed her eyes slightly. "And I wonder what this could mean for young Miss Fudo? Perhaps she's to have te same fate as Miss Crewe."

"Anyway, I better be on my way." The carrot man replied.

"Yes, yes, of course." Ms. Minchin said as she closed the door before making her way back to Sara and Estelle.

* * *

"I'm very sorry about your father, Sara," Estelle said. "If there was something I could do to help, I would."

"I'm afraid the only ones you're going to help are everyone with Becky and Miss Crewe." Ms. Minchin said, right behind Estelle.

"Huh?" Estelle gasped as she turned around with wide eyes.

"It appears your father is missing in action as well." Ms. Minchin replied.

"B-But that's impossible!" Estelle cried. "Nothing like that could ever happen to _my_ dad!"

"I am sorry, but your father has gone missing and that means you won't be a student here anymore; you shall be a servant as well." Ms. Minchin told her.

Estelle frowned after hearing that her father had gone missing, but she then smiled as she looked at Sara as they would stay together.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Sara said to Estelle.

"That's okay, Sara," Estelle smiled softly. "Now we can still stick together with Becky."

Sara gave a small smile, though she was still sad obviously.

* * *

It was now one month later in Ms. Minchin's school as Estelle and Sara wore servant clothes like Becky and the sun was slowly coming up and Big Ben was tolling.

"Becky, we are so tired and so hungry." Sara said as she yawned.

"When we were students you never told us that servants get so little to eat." Estelle added.

Becky then suddenly yawned and fell asleep, leaning on Sara.

"Becky!" Estelle gasped.

"Wake up, we were talking to you!" Sara added.

"I'm so sorry, Miss; I've done a bad thing." Becky frowned.

"I don't suppose me and Sara look like princesses anymore." Estelle said softly.

"I agree." Sara frowned.

"But you _are_ , Miss! No matter what, remember?" Becky smiled to cheer them both up.

"That's exactly right, Becky," Sara said with a small smile back before coming to her new bed with her father's hat on the pillow. "Even if we look like servants on the outside, we can be princesses on the inside."

"That's a lovely idea." Estelle added as she brightened up a bit.

* * *

And so, Becky began to sweep up the staircase while Sara and Estelle began to scrub the floor together.

"It's hard to stand strong by yourself, when it feels like everyone else wants nothing to do with you~" Sara sang as Lavinia and another student came into the room as they looked at Sara and Estelle before leaving them.

Becky continued to sweep the staircase, making sure they were clean.

* * *

Estelle and Sara were seen bringing milk to the school together as Mr. Mortimer was on top of the milk.

"It's hard to love those who reject you more~," Estelle sang as she made sure rainwater wouldn't fall into the milk and made sure that Mr. Mortimer was secure for Sara. "Until you realize who you are in God's eyes~"

The girls were soon shown to be lying in their servant beds as Sara cradled Mr. Mortimer.

"Keep growing and growing~" Estelle and Sara sang together.

"And keeping and keeping on~" Becky sang back, smiling from her bed.

"And before you know it~" Sara and Estelle sang as they started to jump on their bed.

"I'm standing tall, feeling strong~" Becky sang back as she jumped on her bed.

"Slowly becoming~" Sara sang as she, Estelle, and Becky looked outside to the starry night sky.

"Keeping on, keeping on~" Becky sang back.

"Someone who's loving all~" Estelle sang back.

"No matter what~" Estelle, Sara, and Becky sang together.

"Yes, I keep moving and trying~" Sarah sang as she looked through the classroom window as Miss Amelia taught the students.

"Keeping on, Keeping on~" Becky added as Lavinia slowly turned around as she felt like someone was watching her.

"No, there's no denying, standing tall, standing strong~" Estelle, Sara, and Becky sang as Lavinia turned around and glared once she saw them right there.

Lavinia soon made mocking faces at them to scare them away.

"I am becoming~" Sara sang as she Becky and Estelle were inside doing some cleaning.

"Keeping on, keeping on~" Becky sang back.

"Someone loving all~" Estelle sang back as Lavinia and two other students soon came in, leaving behind dirt for Sara, Becky, and Estelle to clean up.

The students glanced at them without even stopping.

"No matter what?~" The three sang together anyway.

"No matter what~" Sara smiled at Estelle and Becky.

"No matter what~" Estelle and Becky replied.

"So I will love~"

"So I will love~"

"So Father, please help me love~" Sara sang as she drew a heart on the chalkboard behind her.

"No matter what~" Sara, Estelle, and Becky sang as Becky began to clean the erasers.

* * *

Later on, Estelle, Sara, and Becky were up in their room.

"God, please help me to love, no matter what." Sarah quietly prayed before blowing out the candle next to her to get some sleep.

"Now if someone could just learn to somehow love Tammy Sparks." Estelle said to herself before she fell asleep next.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came as Sarah and Estelle were going to have a little Bible reading with Becky.

"But Joseph said to them, 'Don't be afraid, you intended to harm me, but God intended to for good'," Sarah began to read aloud. "'To accomplish for what is now being done'."

They soon heard something from outside.

"Uh, who's there?" Estelle asked in concern.

"Who do ya think?" Ermie beamed as she soon came into the attic.

"Ermie!" Estelle and Sara beamed as they got up and went over to Ermie.

"Oh, Sara, Estelle! They haven't let ANY of us come up here, but I tiptoed!" Ermie beamed as she sat on a bed with Becky and Estelle.

"I wonder how one tiptoes without feet?" Estelle asked herself playfully as Becky decided to go off on her own.

"I'm sneaking!" Ermie laughed before frowning. "How on Earth are you surviving without your nice clothes and your room?"

"And my books." Sara added softly.

"Ah, you can have mine." Ermie then said.

"It's not so terrible." Sara smiled.

"Yeah, we have Becky." Estelle added, referring to herself and Sara.

"Evening, Miss Ermineguard." Becky greeted the girl from behind.

"Please don't call me Ermineguard!" Ermie cried out. "I'm depressed enough as it is!"

"Yes, Miss Ermineguard." Becky nodded at that.

"It's like a dungeon in here!" Ermie then said as she looked around. "I would be miserable!"

"My papa wouldn't want me to be miserable; he would remind me that I am still God's Little Princess." Sara smiled.

"My father wouldn't want me to be miserable either." Estelle said.

"Miss Sara and Miss Estelle say God loves us no matter what," Becky added. "Like Joseph."

"Who's Joseph?" Ermie asked out of confusion.

"Here," Sara said as she opened the Bible to show Ermie the story. "Joseph went from having everything to having nothing."

"He was even dressed up all fancy!" Becky added. "Like a prince!"

A gourd was shown smiling as he was dressed like a prince.

"But then..." Estelle said as the next picture was shown.

The picture showed the same gourd only he was sad in a dungeon and in prison clothes.

"Ooh... Not so much..." Ermie said once she saw what they meant.

"But did he give up?" Estelle prompted.

"...No?" Ermie guessed as she didn't know.

"No!" Becky and Sara confirmed.

"Because Joseph knew who he really was: a child of the king, loved by God," Sara then said as she turned the page. "And because he knew that, he was able to love others, even in prison."

"A prison like this?" Ermie asked.

"This attic isn't all bad, there's still so much to be thankful for." Estelle smiled.

"Estelle's right." Sara added.

"Like what?" Becky pouted as that sounded impossible.

"Yeah! Like what?" Ermie added.

"Well... Like..." Sara paused before she came over to the attic window and opened it up to look all over the streets of London. "The sunset!"

"Whoa! Wow!" Ermie beamed. "This is the best view in the whole school!"

"Isn't it though?" Becky agreed.

"You see? Even if we look like servants on the outside we can still look like Princesses on the inside." Sara smiled.

"'Tis very true, Miss Sara." Becky smiled back.

"Well, I better go. Minchin would pop her cork if she knew that I'm gone." Ermie said.

"I'm sure she would." Estelle nodded.

"Do you know how to find your way back?" Becky asked.

"I'm not sure, it's like a maze of staircases down there!" Ermie frowned in confusion.

"I'll show you, Miss Ermineguard." Becky offered as they headed for the door.

"You gotta start calling me 'Ermie'!" Ermie complained as they left the attic.

"Yes, Miss Ermineguard." Becky replied on the way out.

Estelle and Sara began to enjoy the sight of the sunset.

"Bonjour!" Two male voices smiled from next door.

Sara screamed as that startled her.

"Oh! Um, bonjour." Estelle replied as they saw a pair of French peas on the roof next door with a poodle between the both of them.

"Bonjour was not intended to frighten you." The second pea apologized.

"It was only intended to bonjour you!" The first pea added.

"Bonjour!" The French peas then said again as their poodle barked out a greeting as well.

"Are... Are you our new neighbors?" Sara asked the french peas.

"If we are not, then we are in big trouble for sitting on this roof." The second pea replied before the two peas laughed.

"You're funny." Estelle said with a bit of a laugh.

"I am Jacques." The first pea began.

"And I am Pierre!" The second pea added.

"We work for your new neighbor: Mr. Carrisford," Jacques soon explained. "We are his butlers."

"We are great at the buttling!" Pierre added.

"Mr. Carrisford also has a guest staying with him." Jacques said.

"Oui. Oui. And he sure is a charming fellow." Pierre smiled as the poodle barked.

"Aren't you afraid you might fall off the roof?" Sara asked.

"Oh, no, before we worked for Mr. Carrisford, we were chimney sweeps!" Jacques explained as he and Pierre hopped over to see the girls with a tea tray.

"Oui, we were!" Pierre added as they demonstrated. "We lived on the rooftops!"

The two French peas then climbed up on top of each other to the top of the roof before falling and landing right in front of Sarah and Estelle by the window as the tea fell into their cups and their poodle fell with them.

"Oh, how I miss sweeping the chimney." Jacques sighed a bit.

"Oh, me too!" Pierre added in agreement.

The poodle soon went up to Estelle and Sara before starting to lick them.

"Aw... And who is this?" Estelle giggled from the licking.

"Soleil!" Pierre called out to the poodle.

"Soleil is the Master's puppy." Jacques informed.

"She's pretty." Estelle smiled as she nuzzled her nose against the poodle's.

Soleil barked happily before she then went back to Jacques and Pierre after meeting the nice girls.

"Back to the buttling," Jacques smiled as he, Pierre, and Soleil made their way back to their house before looking back at the girls. "It was a pleasure to meet you, neighbors."

"Au revoir." Pierre told Estelle and Sara before he Jacques and Soleil continued their way back over to their house.

"Au revoir!" Sarah and Estelle replied as the French peas left.

"I wonder what our neighbor and his friend might be like?" Sara commented.

"I don't know, but they sure sound mysterious." Estelle smiled.

"Sara! Estelle!" Ms. Minchin called down from downstairs.

"Sounds like Ms. Minchin wants us for something." Estelle said.

The horse neigh was then heard.

"Cut it out!" Estelle complained before muttering to herself as she followed Sarah down to do their next task. "Somehow I've heard fewer horse sounds in Equestria with my aunts."

* * *

Sara and Estelle made their way downstairs as Ms. Minchin was waiting for them.

"You called?" Estelle asked the headmistress.

"I believe we've run out of milk again." Ms. Minchin began to inform.

"Milk delivery?" Estelle guessed.

"Milk delivery," Ms. Minchin nodded. "You best hurry out and come back before it gets too cold."

"Yes, Ms. Minchin." Estelle and Sarah said.

"And the horse neighs in 3, 2, 1." Estelle cued quietly.

A horse neighing was then heard as if on cue.

"Never fails." Estelle rolled her eyes before she went out the door with Sarah to make their milk run.

* * *

And where the trip to the milk delivery was a long one as Estelle and Sara went to get the milk and once they got the milk, they began to make their way back, but it was a little difficult for them.

"Seems... Harder... Than usual today..." Estelle panted. "I wish that Akito were here."

An adult male asparagus was shown to be leaving a large house with a metal gate in front before he soon passed the young girls who were on their way back to school.

"Good day, sir." Estelle and Sarah greeted the adult male asparagus.

The adult male asparagus smiled at them before he hopped down the street the other way.

"Hurry inside! The milk will spoil while you daydream!" Ms. Minchin's voice called out.

 _'This woman doesn't let us stop for a second.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

It soon started to snow as they continued to walk down the street. Across the street, they could see the tomato baker and he had six buns for six pence for sale.

"Oh, to just have a little money," Sara smiled at that before she suddenly slipped on the sidewalk and fell on her back. "Whoa!"

"Sarah!" Estelle gasped. "Sara, you okay?" she then asked.

"I'm alright," Sara said before finding something in the snow. "A floor penny?" she then beamed before looking up to the Heavens. "Oh, thank you! Thank you ever so much!"

"Let's get some buns." Estelle smiled as that was great for them.

Estelle and Sara soon hopped over to the tomato baker.

"If you please, did you lose a floor penny on the road outside?" Sara asked the baker.

"If you found a coin, I'm pretty sure you need it much more than I do." The tomato baker smiled at them.

"In that case, may we please buy some hot buns?" Estelle asked as Sarah put the coin on his counter.

The tomato baker smiled as he put several buns into a bag for them.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have enough money for all of those." Sara said to him.

"I know," The tomato baker smiled as he insisted. "Keep them."

"Thank you, sir." Estelle smiled back as she and Sara accepted the bag of hot buns.

The two girls soon made their way back over to the bottles of milk.

"Oh, thank you, God, for your many blessings," Sara began happily. "We are so... So..." she then paused.

Estelle glanced over to Sara in concern before they saw a young asparagus boy shivering and looking a bit hungry.

"Oh... Eat this and you won't be as hungry," Sara smiled as she came to the street urchin and handed him a bun. "It's hot, so you won't be as cold."

The young asparagus boy soon ate the bun and soon didn't feel cold. "Mm! Thank... You?" he then said, looking confused as Estelle and Sara weren't there anymore, but the buns were and where this would keep him warm for the rest of the day.

The tomato baker looked soft before smiling as he thought that was very thoughtful of Sarah and Estelle.

* * *

Soon, the girls came back into the school to get some dinner.

"You're late." Ms. Minchin scolded Sarah and Estelle.

"We're sorry we are late, Ms. Minchin." Estelle and Sara said softly.

A horse neighing was heard after Ms. Minchin's name was said as usual.

"I'm afraid you must face the punishment that comes with tardiness." Ms. Minchin warned.

"Dishes?" Estelle guessed.

"No dinner tonight." Ms. Minchin said sharply.

"Yes, ma'am." Sara and Estelle frowned.

Eventually, the two hopped up over to the attic to meet Becky who was already there.

* * *

"Miss Sara, Miss Estelle, do you have any food?" Becky asked sadly and hungrily.

"Ms. Minchin took our dinner away for being a few minutes late." Estelle sighed.

Sara soon got an idea of how to make it seem like they would eat. "Last night we pretended to eat cakes and cookies." she then smiled.

"Chocolate." Becky smiled.

"But tonight how's about we pretend to eat fancy food?" Estelle asked.

"I don't know nothing about fancy, Miss Sara and Miss Estelle." Becky frowned and shook her head.

"Oh, look! It's roast goose!" Sara began. "Filet mignon! Escargot!"

"I might pass on the last one." Estelle smiled sheepishly as she knew that escargot was snails.

"Is that chocolate?" Becky asked hopefully as she started to pretend with Sarah.

"Cooked snails." Sara corrected.

"Sounds nasty." Becky said.

"Trust me, it's delicious." Sara smiled.

"Speak for yourself." Estelle gulped nervously with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry, Miss; I can't pretend no more," Becky pouted as she went back over to her bed to sit down. "I'm too hungry!"

"OW!" A voice cried out from under the bed.

"Ermie?" Estelle smirked after she heard the cry of pain.

"Hello!" Ermie smiled as she was shown to be under the bed.

"Ermie!" Sara and Becky smiled.

"Is it safe to come out?" Ermie asked.

"Come out! Come out!" Sara, Estelle, and Becky smiled.

"I'm dying to have a tea party with the food my mom sent!" Ermie beamed as she came out from under the bed.

"Food!" Sara, Estelle, and Becky beamed again.

Soon, they brought out a table to have a tea party with plenty of food to go around.

"Fruit!" Sara gushed.

"Chocolate!" Becky added.

"Hot buns!" Estelle concluded.

"Golly! You three act like you haven't eaten all day." Ermie said.

"Oh, Ermie..." Sara smiled as she hugged the eccentric girl.

"Thank you, Miss Ermineguard!" Becky beamed.

"Oh, gosh!" Ermie smiled bashfully. "All I did was open a box!"

"Trust me, you have no idea how much this means to us," Estelle chuckled. "Now let's get to eating." she then suggested.

"Chocolate first!" Becky gushed.

"Wait, we should give thanks first." Sara told them.

"Right." Estelle nodded.

"Thanks for what?" Ms. Minchin's voice asked.

The girls soon gasped as they saw that Ms. Minchin was in the room.

"Lavinia was right!" Ms. Minchin glared sharply. "Ermineguard has been bringing you food!"

"Please don't blame Ermie." Estelle pouted.

"You know it is against school policy to fraternize with these servant girls!" Ms. Minchin scolded Ermie.

"They're not servants!" Ermie defended. "They're my friends!"

"Please, we were just enjoying something special." Sara told Ms. Minchin softly as she held Mr. Mortimer.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded as she stood next to Sara and had Rose Cinderella close by.

"SPECIAL?!" Ms. Minchin screeched. "My patience has run out with you, Miss Crewe and Miss Fudo!"

Both of the girls flinched, fearing her wrath a bit.

"What is it going to require for me to teach you that you are _not_ exceptions?!" Ms. Minchin glared.

The two then hid behind their favorite toys for protection as Estelle began to feel more scared than Sara right now, despite being a bit older.

Ms. Minchin then suddenly sniffled and let out a violent sneeze that messed up her hair. "ACHOO!" she then glared sharply. "Give me that bear... And just to be safe, give me that doll too."

"No, you can't take them!" Estelle cried out.

Ms. Minchin soon took both Mr. Mortimer and Rose Cinderella from the two girls before she hopped over to the window as she opened it before throwing out both the teddy bear and doll.

"No!" Becky and Ermie gasped.

"Mortimer!" Sara cried.

"Rose Cinderella!" Estelle added.

"And I shall write to your papa," Ms. Minchin firmly told Ermie. "What would he say if he knew where you were tonight?"

Sara and Estelle soon stared at their headmistress in silence.

"What are you thinking of?" Ms. Minchin then called sharply. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We were thinking what _our_ fathers would say if they knew where _we_ were tonight." Estelle stated distantly.

"How dare you! We'll see how much wondering there is when everything is taken away from you, even Becky." Ms. Minchin told Estelle and Sara.

This caused the girls to gasp.

"I will leave you to wonder," Ms. Minchin continued as she loaded up their stuff into a box as she was in a very rotten mood right now. "Now perhaps we may have some alone time to discuss what your behavior has cost you."

Estelle's Equestrian amulet glowed a bit as she grew to look very sad as Sara looked close to crying.

"And what is this?" Ms. Minchin asked as she saw the amulet. "Perhaps I should take this as well."

"NO!" Estelle cried. "That was a gift from my aunts from very, very far away!"

"Please, won't you at least let Estelle keep her amulet?" Sara begged to Ms. Minchin.

"A mere trinket..." Ms. Minchin glared as she tried to reach for it.

The amulet then seemed to shoot out a rainbow blast before she could touch it.

"Oof!" Ms. Minchin yelped.

"Heh... That was kinda like in _The Wizard of Oz_ when The Wicked Witch tried to take Dorothy Gale's ruby slippers." Estelle commented to herself.

"Have it your way, Miss Fudo," Ms. Minchin glared. "You may keep that little necklace of yours." The strict headmistress soon then began to make her way out of the room with Becky, Ermie, and the box full of food.

"Thank you, Aunties." Estelle whispered as she grasped her amulet close to her heart as she knew Equestrian magic had to somehow help protect the jewelry.

Sara soon hopped into her bed and began to cry into the pillow, feeling devastated.

* * *

Outside the window, a familiar trio was shown to be watching Sara and Estelle sadly, wishing that they could help out somehow.

"Pierre, I have a marvelous idea," Jacques smiled at the other two before leading the way. "Come with me!"

"We know you will work everything out God, but when? When?" Estelle asked as she faced the Heavens.

"I know I am still your princess, but now I'm afraid I'm only pretending," Sara sniffled as she did the same while crying in bed. "I don't feel like things could get any worse."

"You really miss your papa, don't you?" Estelle frowned.

"Estelle, you have no idea," Sara sniffled. "I really wish he were here right now."

"I know I wish the same with my own father," Estelle said as she wiped a tear away. "I wish I could also help make you feel better."

The two girls soon comforted each other before sad music was heard as the two girls looked ready to sing.

"Oh, Papa... Right now when I need you, is the moment I miss you most~," Sarah began to sing as she sat up in her bed, holding her father's hat close beside her. "Oh, Papa, I wish I could see you, hold your hand, and hear your voice~"

"I know I am not fatherless for you were right, my God has never left~," Estelle added as the two girls reminisced about old times with their fathers before she came to the window and opened it up to look out to the nighttime city. "But Daddy, in this moment, we don't know what to do~" she then closed the window, looking close and ready to cry.

"We trust in you, God." Sara and Estelle said before they both turned to try and get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Estelle opened her eyes and found herself dreaming of being in a special land.

"We thought you needed our help." Twilight smiled as she stood with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Starlight.

"Aunties," Estelle smiled sadly. "It's so good to see you... But right now, I just miss Dad so much since--"

"You're in your new school and dealing with a horrid headmistress," Rarity nodded. "We've noticed, darling."

"She does not seem to have any kindness in her or any love." Fluttershy said.

"It's like all she's ever known was to be a proper lady." Starlight said.

"I really wish Dad were here right now," Estelle sighed as she stared at the ground. "He's in my heart, but I could use his company right about now."

"Relax, kiddo," Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Your father never went down so easily, except maybe on his first day or two in The Wonderbolts' Academy."

"Not to mention when he tried out for Shining Armor's royal guard." Twilight added.

"Besides, he is with you; he's just closer than you think." Applejack told Estelle.

"He is?" Estelle asked.

"Yep! He's right next door, silly." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"B-B-But that's impossible," Estelle replied. "How can that be?"

"I think you'll see what we mean sometime after you wake up," Fluttershy smiled softly. "The important thing is that you won't have to worry and you can still act like a big sister to your new friend."

"Yeah, your weird vegetable friend." Rainbow Dash added.

"RAINBOW DASH!" The others scolded.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I can't be the _only_ one who thinks it's weird that Atticus took his daughter to a world run by walking and talking vegetables!"

"I think the reason is because the lesson she is learning from this." Twilight told her.

"And I think I know what it might be." Estelle said.

"I'm sure you do and you'll do what's right," Rarity smiled as she put her hoof around her godniece. "You always did share my Element of Harmony for Generosity."

"Thanks, Aunt Rarity." Estelle smiled back.

"And I think you should wake up soon because there's a surprise waiting for you and Sara." Starlight smiled.

"Thanks..." Estelle smiled back at her Equestrian aunts. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Your parents used to feel the same way," Rarity nodded. "Now go, we know that you'll do the right thing."

Estelle beamed as she soon hugged her Equestrian aunts and they hugged her back until she would wake up.

* * *

Estelle smiled in her sleep as she hugged her pillow in the waking world before she woke up in her bed and where she and Sara woke up they were under two new blankets and where they saw the fireplace lit and the room decorated and the table set with a tablecloth and food.

"We must still be dreaming." Estelle said as she shook her head.

"We must be..." Sara said, trying to hide under the covers before finding herself unable to as she marveled at the sight. "The best dream ever."

The girls soon got out of their beds and decided to come to the food up close as it was too hard to resist.

"If we are dreaming, then we should not be able to try this," Sara said before she took a piece of chocolate and ate it. "Mm~... No chocolate has ever tasted so grand. Try it, Estelle."

Estelle soon tried a piece of chocolate and was amazed. "Delicious," she then smiled. "If this is a dream, I hope we never wake up."

"Me neither." Sara agreed.

"Oh, Miss Sara, Miss Estelle, the night was so bad," Becky frowned as she came up to the attic. "It was--" she then paused and looked wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at the spread.

"Oh, Becky, what a delight!" Sara beamed at the carrot girl. "You are in our dream as well!"

"I ain't in no dream, Miss Sara." Becky said.

"Then this really isn't a dream." Estelle smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked. "One of you must pinch me!"

"Pinch you?" Becky asked out of confusion.

"Oh, you must! I must be certain!" Sara nodded.

"It's just an old trick people try to see if they're really dreaming or not." Estelle explained to Becky before she soon pinched Sara.

And where Sara felt pain from the pinch. "I-It's real it must be I am not dreaming." The girl then smiled.

"Then that must mean I'm not dreaming either." Estelle smiled back.

"Who had done such a thing?" Becky wondered.

"God did it!" Sarah beamed. "He's taking care of us!"

The two jumped around happily.

"I believe in faith and everything, but I'm not sure..." Estelle said to herself. "I'm not sure who could've done this, but I won't ruin the moment for them." she then said with a smile as Sarah and Becky were so happy.

* * *

The next morning, the three of them were busy scrubbing the floor while singing. They soon began to sing the song they once sang together before.

"Growing and growing~" Sara sang.

"Keeping on and keeping on~" Becky added.

"And before you know it~" Estelle began as she stood on top of her brush and slipped around like she was riding on a ride.

"I'm standing tall, feeling strong~" Sara and Becky sang to that.

"Slowly becoming~" Estelle sang as Ernie and another student came downstairs.

"Keeping on, Keeping on~" Becky sang back.

"Someone who's loving all~" Estelle sang as the two girls came by.

"No matter what!~" Ermie and the other girl sang with Estelle, Becky, and Sara as they hopped together in a circle.

"Aww~..." Miss Amelia smiled before she flinched and gasped once she saw Ms. Minchin right next to her.

Ms. Minchin soon began to look very annoyed with what was going on.

"Yes, I keep moving and trying~" Sarah sang.

"Keeping on, Keeping on~" Becky added.

"'Til there's no denying~" Estelle sang before she stopped as Sara and Becky kept singing as she thought she heard something upstairs.

"Standing tall, Feeling strong~" Becky sang to Sara as Estelle turned her head.

"I am becoming~" Sara sang back.

"Keeping on, Keeping on~" Becky sang back.

"Someone who's loving all~" Estelle sang back.

"No matter what~" The three girls sang as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

In the attic, it was done up nicely and even with a fireplace and it was all thanks to a couple of familiar new friends.

"Jacques! They are returning! Scram!" Pierre warned Jacques before they went to hide before the girls would see him.

Soleil was shown to be moving around a vase filled with flowers around on the table one last time.

"Soleil! Soleil!" Jacques called to the poodle before she would be seen by the girls.

Soleil looked over and soon hopped off of the table and went to join Jacques and Pierre, but she didn't have enough time to catch up with them as the girls had returned to their bedroom. And where they saw that there was more stuff in their room as well as two familiar toys on Sara and Estelle's bed.

"Oh, Mortimer!" Sarah beamed as she embraced her teddy bear. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Very!" Estelle added as she picked up her favorite Regal Academy doll. "Oh, Rose, thank goodness you're safe."

They soon heard familiar barking and a familiar dog popped up on the bed behind them.

"Soleil!" The girls then gasped once they saw the poodle.

"Now how do you think she get in here?" Becky asked Estelle and Sara.

"She must have followed the scent of food," Estelle said. "We better get her back to her owner."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, downstairs..._ **

"I have tried my hardest to unspoil those girls and **THEY KEEP ACTING LIKE PRINCESSES!** " Ms. Minchin snarled as Miss Amelia moved the milk bottles around before they suddenly crashed.

"I have held my tongue for far too long, Ms. Minchin!" Miss Amelia glared as the usual sound happened after the headmistress's name was uttered.

" **SILENCE!** " Ms. Minchin glared at the noise.

"They are not to spoil," Miss Amelia continued firmly. "They have lost everything!"

Estelle, Becky, Soleil, and Sara were seen coming downstairs before they saw Ms. Minchin downstairs.

"Oh, no! We're trapped." Sara whispered to Becky and Estelle.

"And they still love everyone around them." Miss Amelia told the headmistress.

"That is quite enough." Ms. Minchin replied.

"Why can't you see that?" Miss Amelia pouted.

"You are fired..." Ms. Minchin ordered firmly. "Miss Amelia, you will _never_ work for me again~"

"It would be my pleasure." Miss Amelia replied as she soon hopped over to the door and slammed it shut.

"Way to go, Miss Amelia." Estelle whispered to herself.

Becky soon saw a broom close by and used it to knock the vase close by over and off a nightstand as it crashed to the ground.

"Becky!" Estelle squeaked nervously.

CRAAASH!

"What on Earth?!" Ms. Minchin cried out as she looked around for the source of the sound.

"Go!" Becky whispered loudly to Sara and Estelle to get them out of trouble.

Estelle and Sara began to make their way downstairs with Soleil while Becky went to distract Ms. Minchin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have slipped?" Becky smiled sheepishly to the headmistress.

"Oh, and how do you expect to pay for that?" Ms. Minchin glared.

Sara shut the door after her and Estelle as they went off with Soleil.

"Now let's get you home." Estelle smiled at the poodle.

* * *

Sara and Estelle soon went over to the house next door before they knocked on the front door.

"This must be the place." Estelle said softly.

"Carrisford residence!" Jacques and Pierre called as they answered the door together to see the girls.

"Why, those sweet girls from next door and Soleil!" Pierre beamed once he saw who was at the door.

"What an adorable surprise!" Jacques added.

Estelle, Sara, and Soleil soon went inside with the two peas as they closed the door after them before going to the living room.

"Mr. Carrisford, look, it is the two little girls from the attic next door; they have returned Soleil." Pierre smiled to an adult male asparagus.

"Soleil!" Mr. Carrisford beamed once he picked up and hugged the poodle who soon licked his face. "Such a thoughtful thing to do, but I shouldn't be surprised. I'm told you're both quite delightful girls."

"I must admit, I was very excited to meet you." Sara smiled at the adult male asparagus.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." Estelle added.

"It helps me see you all outside my window, it helps me--" Mr. Carrisford said as he let his poodle run off in the house.

"Not be so sad?" Sara guessed.

"I have been sad for quite some time and I'm still nowhere near closer to find what I'm looking for." Mr. Carrisford sighed.

"Maybe we can help." Estelle smiled.

"It would take a miracle." Mr. Carrison softly replied.

"Oh, but we believe in miracles, Mr. Carrisford." Sarah insisted.

Mr. Carrisford heaved a sharp sigh, sounding a bit soft and still sad. "My friend, my very good friend died and when he did, he left his daughter poor and alone." he then explained.

Sara and Estelle gasped at that information.

"All alone?" Sara frowned. "Poor thing."

"I have recovered his fortune, but I cannot find the girl." Mr. Carrisford said before sitting down in his chair suddenly.

"And we will most certainly pray for that girl." Estelle told him.

"For she is very much like me and Estelle." Sara said.

"You have nothing to worry about with us around." Estelle smiled.

Mr. Carrisford smiled sadly and thankfully at their company.

"We must go now," Estelle soon suggested to Sarah. "Ms. Minchin will be looking for us."

"Right." Sara nodded as she hopped on out with Estelle.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Carrisford." Estelle said to the adult male asparagus on the way out.

"Mr. Carrisford, what is the little girl's name? So we may pray for her." Sara said to the adult asparagus.

"Her name is Sara." Mr. Carrisford replied.

This caused Estelle and Sara to gasp.

"But Sara is _my_ name." Sara said.

"Hold on a minute... There has to be a connection..." Estelle said, nearly sounding like a detective herself.

"Perhaps..." Mr. Carrisford nodded at her. "Sara, what is your father's name?" he then asked the girl just to make sure.

"His name was Crewe," Sara replied. "Captain Richard Crewe."

"It's you!" Mr. Carrisford soon beamed at the young girl.

"Me?" Sara asked.

"So then that must mean he was once friends with you father, Sara." Estelle smiled.

"It's a miracle!" Mr. Carrisford beamed as he picked up Sarah happily. "It's _you_ , Sara! It's _you_!"

"Sara!" Jacques and Pierre added as they came into the room, very happy for the girl.

"Oh, Sara, I'm so happy for you." Estelle beamed.

"Oh, Sara; I'm going to take care of you from now on, you won't be alone any longer." Mr. Carrisford smiled as he hugged Sara.

"Why did we not ask her name sooner?" Jacques asked Pierre.

"It seems so obvious after the fact!" Pierre smiled.

Estelle smiled, feeling so happy for Sara, but she was a little sad on the inside because her father was gone... Or so she believed. They soon heard someone knocking at the door Jacques soon went and opened the door to see Ms. Minchin.

"I ever so humbly apologize, but some of my girls told me that two of my servants snuck inside your home." Mr. Minchin said.

"Great." Estelle glared.

"They most certainly did!" Jacques told Ms. Minchin.

"I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience and I assure you they will find themselves in great trouble." Ms. Minchin then said.

"Great trouble?" Mr. Carrisford repeated sharply as he carried Sara as Estelle stood beside them.

"Mr. Carrisford..." Ms. Minchin smiled sheepishly.

"And what exactly would you mean by great trouble?" Mr. Carrisford asked her firmly.

"Mr. Carrisford, you need not bothered by such matters; I will take the children now." Ms. Minchin said as she hopped over to take Estelle and Sara back to the school.

Estelle felt nervous and turned away in dismay before turning back as the next words filled her with hope.

"You will not." Mr. Carrisford firmly told Ms. Minchin.

"I-I am the girls' benefactor." Ms. Minchin insisted innocently.

"Not anymore!" Mr. Carrisford decided as he held Sara protectively.

"What?!" Ms. Minchin gasped.

"I believe you heard him correctly." A male voice as a figure came hopping over.

Estelle glanced over, seeing a bit of a stranger who was familiar.

"The girls are no longer in your care with the help of my colleague, Monsieur Épinard who was hoping to take care of the Fudo girl, Ms. Minchin." Mr. Carrisford replied sharply as the stranger came by.

They soon heard the horse neighing, which confused Mr. Carrisford, Jacques, and Pierre while Ms. Minchin looked annoyed.

"B-But--" Ms. Minchin stammered.

"No buts, as I promised her father I will take care of Sara now." Mr. Carrisford told her.

"And I will look after Estelle from now on." Monsieur Épinard added as he stood by the teenage broccoli girl.

"You haven't taken on an easy charge, good sirs," Ms. Minchin replied darkly and coldly before looking at the girls. "I suppose you two feel that you are princesses again."

"We always were," Sara smiled sweetly. "Even if someone looks like a servant on the outside, they can still be a princess on the inside."

"Well, I... Ugh... Dugh..." Ms. Minchin started before looking ready to sneeze before sneezing.

A horse neighing was heard which each sneeze she made as she made her way out. Jacques soon shut the door.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you, sir," Estelle said to the adult vegetable beside her. "I trust you were a good friend of my father's in this world?"

"Maybe closer than you know." Monsieur Épinard whispered to her in an American accent before winking at her with a small smile.

Estelle smiled as she knew of who Monsieur Épinard really was.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Meanwhile, back at Ms. Minchin's school...** _

"It turns out that Mr. Carrisford from next door got _all_ of his money from the diamond mine he owned with Sarah's father and his new friend was also a good friend of Detective Fudo, Estelle's father too!" Ermie beamed as she spoke to a pea girl and a green onion girl who hopped around with her down the stairs.

"No way!" The green onion girl gasped as Lavinia hopped by as Becky tried to stay awake and clean up the foyer of the school.

"Way!" Ermie nodded. "So now Sara and Estelle are rich again and moving out!"

After hearing this, Becky was wide awake and looked sad to know that she wouldn't see Sara and Estelle again.

"Sara has diamonds now?" Lavinia asked out of interest. "You know, I always did think she was super nice. I don't know why you girls didn't give her more of a chance."

"How about Estelle?" Ermie asked.

"...Meh," Lavinia snorted. "I guess she's cool too if she's rich."

They soon made their way to another part of the school. Becky frowned as she was sure she wouldn't see Estelle and Sara again that was... Until the two girls soon came in.

* * *

"Hey, Becky, you look so sad." Estelle smiled as she walked inside with Sara.

"Miss Sara! Miss Estelle!" Becky beamed as she shared a warm embrace with the two girls. "I knew you'd come back! I'm happy for you, really I am, but--"

"You're gonna miss us a lot?" Estelle guessed.

"Yes, I really am!" Becky cried.

"I'll just be right next door and we'll see each other every day in class." Sara smiled.

"You know Ms. Minchin don't allow servants in class, Miss Sara." Becky reminded with a sad smile.

"Well, then," Sara giggled as she brought out a uniform for Becky with the help of her French pea friends. "We'll have to make you a student, won't we?"

Becky gasped happily as she was now going to have a bright and beautiful future from now on.

"And as for Ms. Minchin, I don't think you'll have to worry about her being the headmistress of the school." Estelle smiled.

"What do you mean?" Becky asked.

"I'm afraid she's being demoted." Estelle replied.

"Demoted?" Becky asked. "What does that mean for her?"

"The important thing is that she won't be in charge anymore," Estelle replied. "Rumor has it that it's going to be Miss Amelia this time."

* * *

And where it was proven as a new sign of the school was being placed with Miss Amelia's name on it. Sara and Becky were soon in school uniforms and began to hop around Mr. Carrisford happily together as they were going to stay friends and Becky could finally have fun in her young life as a student and no longer a servant.

"Oui, oui... Tis a lovely ending for everybody." Monisueir Épinard chuckled to himself.

"How long are you gonna do that accent?" Estelle giggled. "You sound like Chef Louis at Aunt Ariel and Uncle Eric's place."

"All right, I'll stop." Atticus smiled bashfully as it was just the two of them right now.

"I'm so happy you've been alive," Estelle smiled. "Then again, I should have remembered that the only way someone would be able to kill you is if they had some special weapon."

"I just regret that I was unable to save Captain Crewe," Atticus frowned softly. "I really wanted to for Sara."

"So, what happened to make them think that you were dead?" Estelle asked her father.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," Atticus said with a wink. "I hope you had a good adventure here."

"I did," Estelle nodded. "I learned so much... Though I'm still mad at what Tammy did to me, I'm glad I came."

"Did you learn something from this adventure?" Atticus asked her.

"That no matter what happens, I'll still be loved and I'm a princess on the inside, even if the princess of school doesn't see it in me?" Estelle guessed.

"Well, yes but also that you can love others no matter what." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I guess that is important to remember." Estelle smiled.

"That's a good girl," Atticus smiled. "I knew this trip was a great idea."

"Does that mean we have to go home now?" Estelle asked.

"Well, pretty soon," Atticus replied. "I'll let you say your goodbyes and have one last fun time with the girls before we go back to Southdale."

"Okay, Dad." Estelle said.

* * *

Estelle was about to go say her goodbyes to her friends before she and Sara noticed the street urchin in a bakery with a baker's hat on the two of them soon hopped over to the bakery.

"Hello, old friend." Estelle smiled.

"Hello." The boy smiled back.

"You... Live here now?" Sara soon asked.

"I have a family now!" The boy beamed as he was no longer a street urchin.

"When I saw both of your kindness, I realized how much I have to give." The tomato baker smiled as he stood next to the boy.

"Thank you." The boy smiled at Estelle and Sara.

"You are so very welcome." Estelle smiled back.

Sara beamed happily as this was indeed going to be a happy ending for everybody. As Estelle and Sara made their way back to the school the sound of a song could be heard.

* * *

"As we hold our heads high, the world seems high and that our lives are as lovely as we'll see~" Everybody began to sing together as Sara spun around on a lamppost like something out of an old-time musical. "As we'll find that the king's love will shine, Good times will triumph~"

Lavinia and Ermie smiled as they played jump rope with Miss Amelia during the song.

"In the world of the Lord's eyes, your dreams will live on~" Everyone then continued to sing before Soleil came towards the green onion girl and licked her face.

"God's little princess~" Mr. Carrisford sang to Sara as he held her close.

Estelle smiled very happily and fondly as she knew Sara was going to have a good life from now on.

"Come along, Estelle," Atticus smiled. "Let's go home."

Estelle wiped a happy tear from her eye as she came over. "I hope you have a great new life, Sara," she then said. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you as well, Estelle." Sara smiled softly as she gave Estelle a goodbye hug. 

Estelle sniffled softly with a sad smile before she walked off with her father. "Where do we go?" she then asked.

"Just through this door," Atticus instructed as a random door appeared. "Heh... Almost reminds me of our little adventure with Camryn and Alex."

"You ever think you'll see the Twitches again after helping them those couple of times?" Estelle asked, knowing who those two were.

"I don't know, but it would be nice." Atticus said before they opened the door to go back home.

Atticus and Estelle soon went through the door becoming human again.

* * *

"So much better." Atticus smiled as he stretched his arms.

"That was quite the adventure, Dad," Estelle giggled as she did the same. "I'm glad I went though."

"I was sure it'd be a nice little place to visit," Atticus beamed. "I'm sorry about that crazy lady though," he then narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure who could be worse: her or Lady Tremaine."

"I think they would be a tie." Estelle said.

"I think you might be right." Atticus agreed.

"Thank you though," Estelle smiled. "I had a great time."

"I'm glad you did too," Atticus smiled back. "I'm just so sorry about that servant job."

"It's okay, I got a better understanding of Becky's life." Estelle said.

"At least there was that," Atticus smiled as he patted her on the head. "You're such a sweet and generous girl just like your Aunt Rarity."

Estelle smiled back. The two of them soon went back to their house, not knowing Estelle's _Cinderella_ book was glowing.

* * *

"Hey, you have a fun time?" Mo asked as she saw Atticus while she finished up vacuuming the living room.

"It sure was something," Atticus nodded. "I think Estelle learned a lot about herself."

"It's always good to see you two bonding." Mo smiled warmly.

"Yep, sure is." Atticus smiled.

"Estelle, you remember that book that would be ready for your adventure with Cinderella and by Cinderella, I mean the Cinderella that isn't your aunt?" Dot told her owner as she came out of Estelle's bedroom.

"Yeah, what about it?" Estelle asked.

"It seems to be, uh, well, um, how do I put this?" Dot grinned bashfully.

"Glowing and once I touch it, it'll send me someplace far away from here?" Estelle guessed.

"Huh, I guess you would understand." Dot then said.

"I've been through so much," Estelle rolled her eyes playfully before looking at her parents. "Looks like a new adventure is coming sooner than I expected."

"Looks like it." Dot said.

"I'll see if Lee will want to be involved." Estelle smiled.

"Go ahead and see him," Mo smiled back. "I'm pretty sure the Clarks are home right now."

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle nodded as she soon left the house and Dot decided to go and join her.

"A new Cinderella adventure?" Mo commented to Atticus.

Atticus merely shrugged as he wasn't sure what that was all about himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Estelle began to make her way to Lee's house and once she arrived there, she began to knock on the door.

"Coming." Karen's voice replied.

Estelle looked around as she rocked herself back and forth on her feet.

"Estelle, what a surprise," Karen smirked playfully as she got to the door. "I guess you wanna see Lee?"

"...Am I that obvious?" Estelle replied innocently.

"More or less, dear," Karen teased before she called out. "Lee, you have a visitor!"

"Just a minute, Mom!" Lee called back as he was shown putting a party invitation from Tammy into the trash.

"I'm used to waiting." Estelle smiled bashfully.

Lee soon came to the door to see Estelle. "Hey, Estelle." he then greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Lee; I was wondering, would you like to go on an adventure?" Estelle asked.

"What kind of adventure?" Lee replied.

"Seems to be one like when my dad and Aunt Cherry first met my Aunt Cinderella." Estelle guessed based on what Dot told her.

"...Didn't you say Felicity said that Carlos, Jane, Charity, and Max went through something like that?" Lee asked, feeling confused and curious.

"Yes, but we'll be going into a book." Estelle said.

"I'm still confused." Lee said.

"It'll still be a different story." Estelle explained.

"...Guess I need to see it to understand better," Lee chuckled sheepishly. "I'd love to go with you anyway."

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

Estelle and Lee soon hurried over to the Fudo house.

"I didn't know you'd be so excited about this." Lee chuckled.

"Well, Cinderella is my favorite aunt," Estelle replied. "Erm... From the Disney Kingdom that is."

* * *

Tammy smirked as she was in front of the Fudo house.

"Get out of the way, Tammy." Estelle firmly pouted.

"Lee, how can you hang out with this nobody when you have a much better offer waiting for you at school?" Tammy smirked.

"Hmm... Maybe because unlike you, Estelle is kind to everyone," Lee retorted. "Now get out the way, Tammy."

"Well, I never!" Tammy glared. "I am not going anywhere until you do something with me, Lee Clark!"

Suddenly, there was a very loud barking heard from right behind Tammy. Tammy shrieked and jumped into a tree, clinging onto the branch out of fear. Dot snarled as she stared up at Tammy before smiling cutely to Estelle and Lee.

"Well, looks like Dot took care of our problem for us." Lee smirked.

Dot grinned bashfully. Estelle petted her dog with a small smile before going inside with Lee.

"Hello, Lee, it's good to see you," Atticus smiled. "You and Estelle can go to her room, just as long as you remember to leave the door open."

"Don't worry, we will." Lee assured him.

Estelle and Lee soon went to her room where the book was. Atticus smiled as he allowed the two to have some alone time in Estelle's room.

* * *

"Man, I hope we weren't gone too long," Estelle said as she sat on her bed, hugging the book. "I hope you're prepared for what this adventure might bring, Lee."

"I've been training with W.O.O.H.P for quite some time," Lee reassured. "I think I can handle whatever it takes."

"Alright then." Estelle said before opening the book.

They both soon saw the spell to enter into the world of the Cinderella book. Lee sat next to Estelle to take a look at the Cinderella in the book who would be different from the one she, Akito, and Vincent had grown up with as one of their Disney aunts.

" _'Send us on a tale that'll surely deliver, Of pumpkin carriages and glass slippers, On a voyage, we will go in flight, And be back home before midnight'_." Estelle recited before her final word echoed and she and Lee were suddenly sent away into the book.

The only question was how the adventure would go. Well, that question would be answered in the next story. Coming soon... Until that time, however, that is...

The End 


End file.
